Demi Lovato put in Treatment Center
by Channyallthewaybaby
Summary: Read if your a Demi Lovato fan!Demi Lovato put in treatment center for anorexia and self harm  cutting . Hope she gets better soon. BTW if you have a twitter, please support Demi by tweeting #prayfordemi and #staystrongdemi
1. Chapter 1

Demi Lovato at Treatment Center

Something had to give for **Demi Lovato**.

Bullied so bad she left her school. So hung up on self-image problems that family members say she cut herself. Working nonstop on a grueling cycle of touring, shooting and personal appearances—alongside a guy who broke her heart...and his high-profile new girlfriend.

It was apparently far too much for a girl derisively called "Demi Drama."

**MORE: So True! So False! Did Demi get engaged?**

This is what we've learned about the circumstances behind the Disney star's shocking announcement that she was leaving the **Jonas Brothers** tour and heading into treatment for "personal issues."

"Demi has decided to take personal responsibility for her actions and seek help," her rep told E! News yesterday. "She is doing just that. Demi and her family ask that the media please respect their privacy during this difficult time. She regrets not being able to finish her tour, but is looking forward to getting back to work in the near future."

Lovato's troubles date back years. Despite a promising career with credits ranging from Barney to Disney specials, she was a target by her classmates.

"I was bullied in middle school. It got so bad I chose to leave and be home schooled," she wrote in an October letter on the PACER's Teens Against Bullying website.

"Many people think of bullying as getting beat up in school, but it is so much more than that. For me it was all of the verbal harassment I had to deal with. People say sticks and stones may break your bones but names can never hurt you, but that's not true. Words can hurt. They hurt me. Things were said to me that I still haven't forgotten."

A source tells E! News that Demi Lovato has struggled with bulimia, and it is among one of her emotional and physical issues. Two years ago, photos surfaced of her with suspicious marks on her wrist while she attended **Miley Cyrus**' birthday party. At the time, her rep tried to shoot down the notion that it was self-mutilation, blaming it on candy jewelry.

"Demi was wearing gummy bracelets just prior to her appearance on the red carpet and, because of how tight they were, they left indentations on her wrist," publicist Allison Leslie insisted to E! News.

**MORE: Ashley and Joe show some PDA**

But family sources say Lovato has indeed cut herself in the past.

However, things came to a breaking point in recent months.

"On tour [this summer] they were calling her 'Demi Drama,' another insider with the Lovato-JoBros tour tells E! News.

"After she split with **Joe**, it was just a whole bunch of drama, very awkward. Everyone tried to be professional, but you could tell it was wearing down Demi. It was a taboo subject to bring up, but clearly she wasn't over Joe.

"The [Jonas] boys got a break after the tour, but Demi went a nonstop promo campaign for _Camp Rock 2_ and was pushing the single for that movie. It really was too much ask of a girl that young. She just couldn't handle it."

"I think Demi has a lot of issues she is dealing with, but at the source of them all is a great deal of stress."

But another source says there was even more to her weekend meltdown that saw her shut down her Twitter account and leave the JoBros tour in the middle of its South American swing.

At the airport in Peru on Saturday, Demi got into a scuffle with a backup dancer.

"She just lost it right at the airport in front of everyone," says the source. "The [Jonases'] dad basically said right there, 'That's it. You're going home.' "

Demi also made verbal threats to Joe's new squeeze, **Ashley Green**, who was at the airport as well and witnessed her meltdown, the source says.

Indeed, according to a someone close to the Lovato family, the airport altercation was the "catalyst" to Lovato deciding to "take responsibility" for her actions.

We wish her the best.

Read more: .com/uberblog/b209012_bullying_bulimia_airport_#ixzz149U22iDQ


	2. Was Jemi just a Publicity Stunt?

Publicity Stunt? Were not sure if this is true or false. What do you think?

Demi Lovato just checked into rehab to seek help for her "emotional and physical issues", and may now know the real "trigger" as to why... A source close to Demi claims that the whole Joe Jonasrelationship was just a PUBLICITY STUNT, however, she WAS NOT in on it!

According to our source, _Disney _publicists allegedly approached Joe and his team about the possibility of having him and Demi "date" in order to bring in ratings for _Camp Rock 2_- Long story short, Demi had no idea that Joe was just "using her", and when she found out that the whole relationship was "just for show" she had a mental breakdown over everything...

_"She felt everything was a big lie. When Joe [Jonas] and his father told her the truth, she couldn't deal with anything anymore, even though Joe admitted he did have some feelings. She still totally lost it, and nothing was ever the same after that; She didn't know who to trust or what was real anymore. In all honesty, she loved Joe, and to find out it was all fake, destroyed her."_

As we reported earlier this summer, after their "split", Demi had told her mother that she wanted to get breast implants to change her appearance and help with her self-confidence...

_"She immediately started blaming herself after they split, and wanted to change everything. She tried to move on. She started seeing other guys to distract her. But being stuck on tour with Joe and his new girlfriend did her in as we see now... All her feelings just exploded at once."_

Wow... I can now understand why Demi has so many issues and why Taylor Swift_(Joe's real ex)_has been jumping to her support. I really truly hope she gets better through all this, and has a good team behind her once her problems are taken care of.


	3. Chapter 3 was confirmed FALSE! Read Now!

What really caused Demi Lovato to enter treatment?

The catalyst was a fight between the 18-year-old Disney Channel star and a dancer on the Jonas Brothers world tour, but the problem started the night before, a source close to the singer's family tells PEOPLE.

"As she did on most nights off, Demi invited her band, dancers and her parents to dinner," says the source. "Afterward, she broke off with a very small group."

The following day, tour managers and Lovato's stepfather, Eddie De La Garza, questioned the group's conduct. According to a source close to the situation, the group had been partying.

"When tour management found out about this, they talked to the people involved, including Demi," says the source. "Demi reacted badly and perceived that someone on tour had told on her."

When Lovato and other tour members were on an airplane that same day, Lovato confronted a young dancer, whom she thought might have been the one to blame for telling on her. "There was a short, physical altercation," says the source, adding that it was "one-sided."

"Afterwards, Demi felt awful about her behavior and realized she needed to take personal responsibility for it," says the family source. "Because of this, and because of the battles Demi has fought throughout her life, both she and her family realized she needed to take steps to get help immediately."

The singer-actress "decided to seek medical care for her physical and emotional issues at a treatment center," says the source, adding, "she is not in drug rehab."

Contrary to published reports, Twilight star Ashley Greene, who is dating Lovato's ex-boyfriend Joe Jonas, "played no role in this," says a source close to the situation. Nor did the Jonas Brothers. "They were not involved in the incident," says another source.

Adds a rep for Greene, "There was never an issue between Ashley and Demi, and there is no truth to any rumors about a conflict."


	4. Chapter 4

Fellow 'Disney' star (Sonny With A Chance) and recently announced 'Skating With the Stars' contestant Brandon Mychal Smith applauds Demi Lovato's decision to exit the Jonas Brothers tour and enter a treatment facility (rehab).

According to Smith, "This industry is very brutal and occasionally you just need to take 20 or 30 minutes to yourself."

Claiming Lovato is a "strong soul," Mychal Smith says the situation "probably isn't" as "problematic" as it seems. "I applaud her for actually having the maturity to let them know, 'Hey, I need my space."

As reported earlier this week, Lovato entered a treatment facility due to what her rep called "emotional and physical issues." Lovato, at one point, was dating Joe Jonas.


	5. Chapter 5

Who was it you ask, that Demi got into a fight with?

It is none other than B Girl. The 21-year-old is a longtime friend of the Disney star and she even took part in Lovato's select group of friend's that she picked to dance with her at her 17th birthday party. Demi possibly gave her a black eye as shown in the link below.

http : / / yfrog .com /2hugwp (Just take out the spaces between the link.)

Lets just hope she gets better soon.

Good News about Demi Lovato?

Demi Lovato has won the Iconic Triple Threat Award for J-14's Teen Icon Awards. Demi Lovato beat out Bieber in this category, it is awarded to stars who are doing it all including acting, singing and dancing. Congrats Demi! You deserve it! :D


	6. Good News?

Good News?

There still might be a chance that Sonny with a Chance will be renewed. Disney Ratings posted on twitter, "Sunday Office Updates for the "Sonny With A Chance" & "JONAS L.A" fans. http: / /twitpic. com /3551o9." (take out spaces) Jonas L.A. has officially been cancelled. Sonny with a Chance is still pending. Lets cross our fingers and hope it gets renewed! :D I'll post as soon as I find out what they have to say about it. And sorry about the last chapter. Sometimes these news articles are VERY confusing.

Ashley Greene?

Ashley feels sad about what happened to Demi and she refuses to comment anything than wishing her well after her stint at the rehab.


	7. Better news

Even better news!

Sonny with a chance is NOT being cancelled. Disney Ratings tweeted earlier this week saying, ""Sonny With A Chance" is not canceled. Production put on hold because Demi's health comes first and if we have to make other plans, we will."

Also, Disney InfoNet does have a statement they posted earlier concerning the status of the show direct from Disney Channel stating that the show's future is dependent on Demi getting well. If she is not better by the time shooting is to begin in mid-January Disney has said they will pursue other plans."

:D


End file.
